The Mistakes Of Being Unobservant
by queenusagi
Summary: "Oh Mamoru," Minako sighs, wiping away an imaginary tear from her eye. "It must be so hard being a straight man." A story where people who don't pay enough attention learn new things.


Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but who cares?

Note- The only time anyone is speaking in Japanese is if there's an honorific (-kun, -san, etc.) in the sentence, with the exception of Mamoru's nickname.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Odango!"<p>

Usagi glances up as she hears the incoming voice of the teenage boy that has been hanging around her lately. Ignoring the urge to laugh at her boyfriend's sigh of frustration, Usagi moves her seat to the left so Seiya had room to pull up a chair in between her and Minako.

Seiya always manages to sit next to Usagi, even if there was no room. The other girls aren't completely sure if it's because he likes Usagi, or he likes pissing off Mamoru. Both, probably. Usagi doesn't really mind, either way.

"Hey Seiya!" She smiles as she faces Seiya. The younger boy takes his seat, and tries to grab some of Usagi's cheese fries. She smacks his hand, before moving her plate of food closer to her. "That's mine!"

"Don't be stingy, it's bad for your health," Seiya says, smirking when he manages to swipe a fry before Usagi can smack away his hand, again. "Anyways, I've got something for you guys." He puts his hands in his pockets, and begins to speak Japanese. "The musical I'm in, along with Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun, is on in a few days." He pulls out a few tickets, "and I managed to get a few for you guys."

"Gimmie, gimmie!" Minako shouts, trying to grab one of the few tickets. Seiya moves his arm back so the tickets are out of her reach. "Come on, Seiya-san, you've got to give me one!"

"Mina, stop it!" Rei hisses, elbowing Minako in the side. She then turns to Seiya and bats her eyelashes. "And let Seiya-san keep talking."

"Thank you," Seiya winks, before he begins speaking again, "I've got enough for the five of you." He hands a ticket to Usagi, then the rest to Minako who gives Rei, Ami and Makoto their tickers. He glances over at Mamoru, who was looking at him with his eyebrows slightly raised. "Oh, yeah… you don't speak Japanese," Seiya says in faux sympathy, switching back over to English. "I don't have a ticket for you. Soorrrry!"

"Seiya, don't be rude," Usagi exclaims, elbowing him in the side. "And you do have more tickets, I see them in your pocket!" She leans forward to grab them, but Seiya pushes his seat away from her.

"No, that's not for him!" He frowns, grabbing out the last two tickets and holding them protective to his chest. "They're for Michiru and," he scrunches his nose, "Haruka. I don't have enough for him." He narrows his eyes at Mamoru, before smiling. "You can ask Yaten if you want an extra one." He then shoves the tickets back into his pockets, and rests his elbow on Usagi's shoulder.

Mamoru sighs, barely holding back his urge to roll his eyes and maybe tell Seiya to fuck off. He doesn't like the boy, at all. He's loud, he flirts with Usagi, and is very open about how much he doesn't like Mamoru. He purposely speaks in Japanese whenever Mamoru is around, knowing that the older boy doesn't speak it and he tells him to ask _Yaten _for an extra ticket.

Yaten _hates_ Mamoru more than Seiya does, and that's saying something. The last time he ran into Yaten, the shorter boy threatened to vomit all over his shirt for being so hideous.

"Why do you have two tickets for Michiru and Haruka?" Mako asks, leaning on her chin on her hand. Ami nods, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Everyone knows Seiya and Haruka do _not_ like each other. It's even more obvious than Seiya's hatred for Mamoru.

"I promised Maya, one of the actresses, I'd save two tickets for the two of them, since she was already giving her tickets to her family." Seiya shrugs. "I thought they would be here by now, I've got to go in a few minutes."

"I can give them the tickets!" Mina offers, shoving her hand over Rei and Usagi's mouths to stop them from offering.

Barely holding back the giggle that threatened to escape his throat, he drops the tickets in Minako's lap. "I'll see you later, then!" And he gets up, putting his chair back at the table he grabbed it from, and leaves.

And a few long moments, Minako smiles down at the tickets. "I'm touching something Seiya touched!"

"Lucky, let me touch!" Rei said, trying to grab the tickets from Minako, who laughs and shoves them down her shirt.

Mamoru watches with a look of displeasure on his face, and turned away.

"Mamo-chan, are you alright?" Usagi asks, her smile disappearing. Mamoru shrugs slightly. "Come on, Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" She asks again, frowning slightly.

Mamoru let out a sigh, looking over at the girls who paused what they were doing to look at him. "I just… I don't get why you like him enough to fight over tickets he touched?" He shrugs, awkwardly shifting. He really didn't understand it. Seiya is just a guy who went to high school with the girls, nothing special.

"Oh Mamoru," Minako sighs, wiping away an imaginary tear from her eye. "It must be so hard being a straight man. Why do we like him? Seiya is obviously very handsome!"

Rei holds her hands together, "And very charming."

"He's very athletic, too." Mako sighs, her cheeks turning red.

"And he's a great singer," Ami whispers, speaking for the first time. She hides her face in Mako's shoulder, as the other girls giggle.

"And, he's funny," Usagi smiles, her cheeks tinting in color as she wiggles her eyebrows. "That's why people like him!"

"Who is all this and more?" Michiru voice causes everyone to jump a little. She smiles, taking the free seat next to Ami. Haruka sits down in the seat next to Mamoru, waving at everyone.

"Se— Oh, here, before I forget!" Mina leans over the table, handing the two girls their tickets. "Seiya said those are for you."

Michiru grabs a hold of the tickets and places them inside her purse. "Maya must have done that," she says, an amused look on her face.

"Now, who is it you were talking about? I'd say it was me," Haruka flashes the girls a smile which widens when she sees the girls blush, "but you said _he_, and you've all learned that I'm not a boy."

Rei claps her hands together, "We were talking about Seiya!"

Haruka blinks, "Wait, did you say Seiya?" When Rei nods, she raises an eyebrow. "But, you were sayin—?" She stops speaking when Michiru rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Ladies, look at your tickets. You see the name of the theatre?" The girls all nod in unison, and Michiru continues speaking, "have you ever attended a performance there?

All the girls look at each other, and eventually shake their heads. "No, none of us have attended a show there." Mako answers, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why does that matter?" Rei asks, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the ticket. Did Seiya give her a fake ticket?

"It's a very special theatre. Only special people are allowed to perform in the shows." Michiru explains. With every word, she looks more and more amused. "Very special people."

"How special? Are you calling Seiya re—?"

"Don't say that word, Mina!" Rei hisses, elbowing Mina hard in the side, causing the girl to cough. Rei puts a hand over Mina's mouth before she asks, "Michiru, how is this theatre special?"

"It's a theatre with all female casts." Michiru answers as a small grin forms on her face.

After a moment of confused silence, Mako speaks up again. "But, Seiya gave us these tickets, and says he's in it." She says the words slowly, as if she's trying to understand what she's saying.

"Seiya Kou is playing in a musical where only ladies are allowed to participate. So, that must mean…" Haruka makes a motion with her hand, trying to help the girls out. Everyone, with the exception of Ami who pulls out her phone, just stares at her.

Mamoru decides to break the silence. "Seiya's a girl."

"N-no way! Seiya's a boy!" Mina stammers, feeling her cheeks flush red. "He uses 'ore' when he speaks Japanese." There is no way…

"Haruka uses 'boku' also," Michiru says, clearly enjoying the situation unfolding in front of her.

Rei slams her hands on the table, "But he flirts with Usagi!" After a few seconds, she shakes her head. Haruka flirts with all of them, too. "Maybe… they had an exception?"

"On her facebook, she has her gender labeled as girl," Ami speaks up, before she slides her phone across the table.

Minako snatches the phone, takes a look at the screen, and then groans. "You've got to be kidding me… She's right." She shows the other girls the screen.

"Seiya is a girl?" Usagi blinks, speaking for the first time in the last few minutes.

"Wait does this mean Yaten and Taiki are girls, too?" Mako asks, looking at Michiru who nods,

"You guys aren't really observant." Haruka laughs, recalling her first time meeting the five ladies in front of her. "Aren't you facebook friends with them?"

"Yes." Minako says, standing up proudly. "I am one of the few people who managed to be Yaten Kou's facebook friend. An achievement that's hard to gain, but I did it. I managed to be his friend."

"And you didn't notice he's really a she?" Michiru asks, chuckling when Minako slumps forward.

"I was busy looking at his… her photos." She whispers, and the table breaks out into laughter.

Usagi eyes went around the table, taking in everyone's shocked, yet amused expressions. Her cheeks heat up as she takes everything in. "I've got to go!" She smiles, standing up and leaving, not giving anyone a chance to reply back. Once she's out of the food court, she lets out a sigh, placing a hand on her chest.

"Seiya's a girl?" She asks no one in particular. Her cheeks heat up, and she fumbles to run her hand through her hair. She's not sure what she was expecting, but this wasn't it.

* * *

><p>Hahahahaahahaaaahaha.<p>

This story takes place in an English speaking country, mostly so Mamoru can't understand a few lines. Everyone is still very much Japanese, Mamoru just doesn't speak it because... I dunno, whatever reason you want. Also, Takarazuka Revue is in Japan but shrugs. Artistic license, or whatever.

Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
